1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand held vacuum cleaners and more particularly to hand held vacuum cleaners which have dust free extension mouth and mechanism for ready removal of dust.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Hand held vacuum cleaners are known and have extensive utility due to their convenience, size and flexibility of movement. However, there are certain disadvantages which exist in prior art apparatus. For example, in one type of prior aparatus, there is a bowl section and a handle section, with a detachable filter which fits in the bowl section. The bowl and handle sections are attached together by locking mechanism requiring pivotal rocking motion so that the dust filter will stay in the bowl section. The bowl section has a mouth and a dust collection section. Disadvantageously, the mouth often cannot reach smaller spaces, thus detracting from usefullness of prior vacuum cleaners.